Finite inductance and limited output decoupling capacitance in a DC-DC power converter (e.g., buck converter) may cause the output voltage of the converter to droop (e.g., by 200 mV) when the current suddenly increases i.e., when load suddenly demands more current. For example, when a processor core supply suddenly demands more power resulting in di/dt, power supply level may droop. For a DC-DC power converter providing power to low-power products (e.g., smart phones, tablets, etc.) higher light-load efficiency is targeted, which requires higher inductance, whereas voltage droop control requires lower inductance.